five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights Of Crossover (tina.g.sherwin's Version)
Five Nights Of Crossover (FNOC) Is a game that takes place at a new pizzeria that a man named Aedan Schmitt makes. He makes the characters based of things he likes. He calls it Crossover Funtime Pizza. This game takes place in 2019. Also there is 3 Easter eggs. Do not get confused between this and Bolt Weed's Five Nights of Crossover. Easter Eggs Bonnie: Sometimes you can see Bonnie's head in the West Hall. It has a wrench next to it. Robert: Sometimes in the Ball pit room. You can see Robert's hat and hands. PN Mickey noise: You will sometimes hear the noise Want to see my head come off. Which is a reference to the creepypasta Abandoned by Disney. Characters Freddy Fazbear He was originally from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. After they closed they got the rights to Freddy and made him the mascot of Crossover Funtime Pizza. He looks like the was he did in Five Nights At Freddy's 1. He starts in the Stage. He is first active on night 1. Patrick Star He takes the role of Bonnie. He is from the TV Show SpongeBob. He is first active on night 1. He looks like Patrick. He looks like the Patrick in FNATKK. He moves the 2nd most. 1st being Flumpty. *Flumpty Bumpty *Furby *Tails The Fox *Clarence *Luigi *Pikachu *Golden Freddy *Mark Simons (Night Guard) Night 1 Freddy, Patrick and Flumpty are Active. Rarely Golden Freddy can appear. You must look in CAM7 anc double click on the Freddy poster. You should mainly worry about Flumpty. He will be outside your door at least 3 times. Also Patrick looks exactly like he does in the fan game Five Nights At The Krusty Krab. Night 2 Tails and Furby become Active. Tails is like Foxy. You must keep on looking at him or he dashes to your Office and Kills you unless you lock the door. Freddy, Patrick and Flumpty are still active. Furby will actually talk He will moan. Furby will get to your office very fast. Faster than anyone else. Night 3 Pikachu and Luigi becomes active. The previous animatronics will be active too. Patrick is very active. Pikachu will turn off the cameras. You will need to reboot it. Pikachu can kill you. Flumpty is not very active. Luigi moves when you do not watch him. Night 4 Clarence from The Show with the same name is also here. He 2 possible paths. That makes it harder. Freddy is very hard to beat today. This night is very difficult. Golden Freddy will automatically appear on 5:00 AM. You must put up the camera for him to go away. A animatronic cam kill you as early as 12: 00 AM. Night 5 All animatronics are active. The main three Freddy, Patrick and Flumpty will be very active. The main concern should be Flumpty. Also the phone guy's call cuts out. It has Flumpty talking it has what he said In ONAF 1 except a little different. Furby will get to you very fast. Night 6 Night 6 is technically the hardest night. Golden Freddy is now active as early as 2: 00 AM. Also Phone guy says were closing. This night is very hard. Night 7 This is the custom night. You can change the Animatronics' Difficulty from 0 to 20. You can choose if you do not want a Animatronic active. You must at least have 1 animatronic. You can do preset Challenges. Beating each one will get you Plush Toys of the Characters. All Plush Toys Main Gang: Freddy, Flumpty and Patrick set to 20. (Reward Freddy Plush) Starter: All animatronics set to 5. (Reward Clarence Plush) Freddies: Freddy and GF set to 20. (Reward Patrick plush) The Bumpty Challenge: Flumpty is set to 20. (Reward Flumpty plush) Normal: All animatronics set to 10. (Reward: Pikachu Plush) Extra Easy: All set to 1. (Reward Furby toy) 20: All animatronics set to 20. (Reward Tails Doll) Impossible: All characters set to 30. ( GF plush) Night 1 call Hello welcome to Crossover Funtime Pizza. So at night the Bots will try to kill you. Everyone says it's because we included Freddy and he's a bad omen. Well I do not believe Them. But what we think is that they have Faulty wiring. So they will try to get you. If you see them lock the door. If they see you they kill you. Also we are thinking about removing Freddy. But not now. He will here for a month or 2. Also you have a generator. Keep on charging or the power goes out. So we have 3 Animatronics today. Freddy The Bear, Patrick Star and Flumpty Bumpty from ONAF. But Flumpty moves a lot. So lock it if you see him. Also when you lock things the Generator goes down quicker. Alright. So just try to make it. Alright? An you got cameras. Look in them. (Laugh) Bye. Night 2 call Hey man welcome back. New you could make it. So Freddy will now be moving more. About as much as Patrick. Also Patrick and Flumpty are still active. And Tails and Furby are here. And I think you should keep an eye on Tails I do not trust him. Also Furby is quite small. Also she is bigger than a Toy version. So she Is very creepy. Really a huge Furby? That sounds so Creepy. Also if you do not know what furby is it's a bird like toy made by Tiger Electronics. Also Watch Tails. So Good Bye. Anyway good bye. Night 3 call Hello Mark it's me again. So today things starts getting Hard. Real Hard. So all the previous Animatronics are active. So we have 2 new Characters. Pikachu is here. Pikachu shocks the cameras so they turn off. Also if Pikachu is in the room he can climb up the doors. He is small. And really cute. He is my favorite. I even have a Plush of him hear. So if Pikachu is there hit the smoke button and he goes away. Also Luigi is here. He is different. He hides Okay Bye Night 4 call Hey Man. So Freddy will be very hard and active tonight. Just try your best. And today Clarence is here. He is pretty hard to deal with. . It's very difficult. I need to go Flumpty is coming for me. All right? So he's coming. I need to go. And Pikachu is pretty easy. Anyway Charge the generator. You know what. I need to go. Good bye and see you tomorrow Bye. Night 5 call Hey man it's me. So today will be pretty hard. You know I can not stay here for too long. Anyway check on Flumpty. I worry about him. So he's comimg for me. I can not stay for too long. (Walking) Wait he's coming. So I need to go. (bang) Watch out for Flumpty. (bang) Uh oh (Phone guy runs out of building) Hi im Flumpty Bumpty I am a Egg. Also I will kill you tonight. Watch out. Have Fun! Night 6 call Hey I'm Flumpty Bumpty I'm an egg. Try to survive. I'm coming for you. My friends are here too! Just watch out. We are very difficult to beat! Have Fun! Night 7 call Hey it's me the phone guy I am back. This is you're last day. Just Quit. (Flumpty) Hi it's me. (Phone guy) You know what I am tired of you. I'm coming to get you dumb A#s egg! Bye. (Flumpty) Nope. (Phone guy) AHHHHH! (Limbs getting torn off) OH GOD HELP (Blood spurts everwhere) (Chocking) (Flumpty) Alright you are dead. Also you will die too Mark. Category:Games Category:Guyler Corp Games Category:Games by tina.g.sherwin Category:Crossover Category:Futeristic Category:Fanfiction Category:Fangames